CTF
by Andrea SPM
Summary: "Edward, ¿qué…?" Susurró y él posó sus labios en los de ella. Ambos movían sus labios con timidez y ternura y su respiración estaba faltando pero a ellos parecía no importarle. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba pasando pero se sentían bien. "Adiós, Bella" dijo al separarse. "Adiós, Edward" susurró. Ambos sabían que esa era la última vez que se verían. TH.


**Summary: Bella nunca entendió por qué Edward llamaba tanto su atención hasta que ella se permitió sentir lo que de verdad sentía: A ella le gustaba Edward, ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero ella sabía que nunca pasaría nada porque ello apenas hablaban. "Edward, ¿qué…?" Susurró y él posó sus labios en los de ella. Ambos movían sus labios con timidez y ternura y su respiración estaba faltando pero a ellos parecía no importarle.**__**Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba pasando pero se sentían bien.**__**"Adiós, Bella" dijo al separarse.**__**"Adiós, Edward" susurró. Ambos sabían que esa era la última vez que se verían.**

Bella se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para su fiesta de graduación, ella terminó de maquillarse y se dirigió a su armario para colocarse su vestido. Luego de ponerse su vestido quedó mirándose en el espejo.

'Cómo me gustaría que Edward me viera así' pensó.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación, al voltear se encontró con Alice recostada en el umbral de la puerta. Ambas sonrieron.

"No puedo creer que ya nos graduamos y estemos a punto de ir a nuestra fiesta de graduación. Parece irreal" dijo Alice alegremente.

"Yo tampoco" respondió Bella con un sonrisa.

"¿Ya estás lista?"

Bella suspiró una vez más y asintió.

Juntas salieron del closet y volvieron a la habitación. Bella agarró su bolso y su teléfono y ambas salieron para ir a su fiesta de graduación.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella entró al salón de la fiesta y empezó a mirar todo antes de bajar la mirada y seguir caminando. Ella estaba nerviosa.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaban todos ordenándose para empezar el baile. Un baile que se hacía cada año y en el cual Bella no quería participar. Ella hizo todo lo posible por evitar bailar pero no pudo, además de que en el fondo ella quería vivir esa experiencia, sólo que era demasiado terca para admitirlo.

Se acercó a Emmett, su pareja de baile y un gran amigo. Emmett al verla la alzó en sus enormes brazos y le dio vueltas.

"¡Bella!" gritó Emmett "Estás hermosa" Bella sonrió sonrojada.

"Gracias, Emmett, pero necesito respirar" Emmett se rió y la soltó, dejándola otra vez en el piso.

"Muy bien, ya estamos todos aquí, en 5 minutos comenzamos. Acomódense en sus respectivos lugares, por favor" gritó una profesora para que todos escucharan.

Emmett le sonrió a Bella y colocó una mano en su cintura y buscó su mano. Bella simplemente rodó sus ojos, Emmett estaba disfrutando demasiado esto, él sabía que a Bella no le gustaban los abrazos ni que estuviesen 'invadiendo su espacio personal' y estaba aprovechando esta oportunidad para molestarla, como la mayoría de las veces pasaba. Bella no entendía por qué para Emmett era tan entretenido molestarla, incomodarla y hacerla sonrojar.

Bella tomó su mano y colocó su otra mano en el hombro de Emmett.

Otra vez volvió a pensar en Edward. A ella le hubiese gustado bailar con él, aunque sabía que incluso si estuviese en la fiesta, eso no iba a pasar.

Cada alumno tenía la opción de elegir entre un viaje o la fiesta, Edward había elegido el viaje, lamentablemente para Bella. Aunque Bella no entendía por qué se lamentaba tanto, él hubiese bailado con Tanya, su novia, o con Ángela, su mejor amiga, o con cualquier otra persona, pero Bella estaba segura que no con ella. Ellos apenas hablaban.

Bella escuchó la canción que debían bailar, recordando dónde estaba. Ella suspiró y miró a Emmett, él le sonrió y empezaron a bailar al mismo tiempo que todos los demás compañeros a su alrededor. Decidió dejar de pensar en Edward. Esta era su fiesta de graduación, tenía que disfrutarla.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella se encontraba en la terraza del hotel donde era la fiesta. Ella necesitaba tiempo a solas, tiempo para pensar.

Ella odiaba ir a fiestas, la hacían sentir incómoda porque no se sentía en su ambiente, ella prefería estar en su casa o en alguna cafetería leyendo o escuchando música y dibujando.

Sonrió cuando recordó todos los momentos en la preparatoria. Allí encontró a unos amigos increíbles, profesores que aprecia mucho por toda la ayuda que le dieron todos esos años, conoció al que creyó que fue su primer amor, Jacob, y conoció a Edward, su primer amor.

Bella sin darse cuenta, empezó a recordar todo.

Edward y Bella se conocieron en 1er grado ya que estudiarían en el mismo colegio y mismo grado y sección. Pero no fue hasta 3er o 4to grado que Edward llamó la atención de Bella.

_- En la primaria de Forks, Bella, una niña encantadora que tenía 9 años, estaba hablando con sus compañeros de clases cuando de repente llegó Jessica preocupada diciendo que Edward había dicho que no quería vivir más porque sus padres al parecer se iban divorciar. Bella miró al otro extremo del salón donde se encontraba Edward sentado en un rincón alejado de todos, vio que estaba mirando hacia abajo y su rostro demostraba tristeza y preocupación. Bella quiso acercarse y hablar con él, pero ella era tan tímida que no lo hizo, a pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de ir y hablar con él, aun cuando no tenía nada qué decir.-_

Esa fue la primera vez, luego de esa vinieron muchas más.

-_06 de Junio del 2006: día 6 del mes 6 del año 2006. 666_

_Bella estaba sentada en su asiento haciendo su tarea cuando se fue la luz y todos en el salón de clases bufaron. La maestra no tuvo más opción que sacarlos del salón de clases y sentar a todos los alumnos en la orilla de la pared a seguir haciendo su tarea, claro que ya ninguno estaba haciendo ni siquiera el intento de hacerla, no con la horrible tormenta que había ese día. Era normal que lloviera en Forks, pero ese día había una tormenta que tenía a todos asustados. _

_Bella, ya sentada en el piso recostada en la pared, estaba intentando hacer su tarea pero a ella siempre le habían asustado las tormentas y esta vez no tenía a nadie para protegerla. Quiso ir con su maestra pero le daba pena ir a decirle que no quería estar sola, aunque técnicamente no estaba sola, estaba rodeada de todos sus compañeros de clases._

_Volteó su mirada hacía su maestra, dispuesta a pararse e ir con ella, pero al voltear su mirada un poco al otro lado de su maestra, vio a Edward casi a punto de llorar, sus ojos mostraban preocupación._

"_¿Sabes que le pasa a Edward?" le preguntó al compañero que estaba a su lado. Él se rió._

"_Es un tonto, está preocupado y llorando porque es 666 y piensa que se va a acabar el mundo hoy."_

_Bella volvió a mirarlo y sintió otra vez esas ganas de ir a hablar con él o simplemente hacerle compañía, ella también estaba asustada, aunque no por lo mismo, ella no pensaba que ese día iba a acabarse el mundo, ella solo le temía a las tormentas. Y a pesar de querer ir a hablar con él o estar con él, no se atrevió a ir, ella se quedó sentada mirándolo, preocupada.-_

_-2010. Primer año en la secundaria._

_Estaban todos en el salón de clases. Ese día, todos debían hacer una pequeña exposición en español sobre sus vacaciones antes de pasar a la preparatoria de Forks. Todos estaban emocionados por hablar sobre sus vacaciones, menos una persona._

_Bella en los años que tenía estudiando nunca había expuesto nada porque sus nervios le ganaban. Todos siempre le preguntaban "¿Por qué no expones?" y ella no sabía cómo responder porque ni siquiera ella sabía lo que le pasaba. Ella sólo respondía "Simplemente no me salen las palabras."_

"_Isabella Swan, tu turno" dijo la profesora de español._

_Bella se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el frente del salón de clases tratando de ocultar su miedo a las miradas de todos. Con ayuda de una compañera pegó su lámina en la pared y respiró profundamente antes de voltearse, incluso cuando sabía que no iba a decir nada._

_Todos la miraban incluso cuando sabían que ella no diría nada. Todos ellos estudiaban con ella desde 1er grado, algunos desde preescolar._

"_Isabella, puedes comenzar" dijo la profesora._

_Bella sólo la miró y luego miró hacia el piso._

"_Ella no dirá nada profesora" escuchó que dijo uno de sus compañeros de clases. A ella no le molestaba ese tipo de comentarios, Bella los tomaba como un favor porque ni siquiera hablaría para decirle eso a la profesora._

"_Isabella, ¿vas a exponer o no?" preguntó la profesora. Bella no respondió. "Te estoy hablando, tienes que responder, es de mala educación no responder cuando te están hablando" Bella sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento porque no era su culpa ser tan tímida que ni siquiera podía decir nada frente a tantas personas, aun cuando esas personas han estado estudiando con ella desde hace mucho tiempo. "¿A ti no te enseñaron las normas del hablante y oyente? Todos estamos esperando por ti" Bella sintió como una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ella la quitó rápidamente con su mano._

_Esa vez fue la primera vez que ella lloró al no poder exponer._

_La profesora la vio y simplemente le dijo que podía sentarse._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Al día siguiente, cuando todos estaban en el escenario de la escuela donde cantaban el himno antes de entrar a los salones de clases, mientras estaban organizándose todos los estudiantes Edward se acercó a Bella. Luego de un corto silencio él volteó su mirada a Bella y finalmente decidió hablarle._

"_¿Por qué lloraste ayer?" preguntó simplemente._

_Bella lo miró un poco sorprendida. No sabía que responderle porque ella prácticamente estuvo todo el día anterior pensando por qué había llorado frente a todos._

"_No lo sé" dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible._

"_¿Impotencia?" Edward insistió mirándola, como estudiando sus expresiones._

_Bella pensó un momento en qué responder._

"_Supongo" dijo simplemente._

_Edward asintió y volteó su vista al frente._

_Edward fue la primera persona que se acercó a ella y le preguntó sobre lo que había pasado ayer cuando nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo. No le preguntó cómo estaba o si estaba bien, pero al menos se acercó a ella para hablarle. Algo que ni siquiera sus amigas hicieron por miedo a la respuesta de Bella.-_

_-2012_

_Bella estaba cenando con sus amigos en el nuevo restaurante de Forks. A pesar de que Bella no quería ir porque sabía que iba a haber mucha gente, sus amigos lograron convencerla, mejor dicho, Alice logró convencerla. Y no es que Bella sea una persona asocial o antisocial, ella simplemente prefería estar sola o un lugar más tranquilo._

"_Todos sabemos aquí que la más rarita es Bella" bromeó Emmett. Bella lo miró mal y luego le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien._

_Bella estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran 'rara'. No le afectaba porque ella sabía que para los ojos de los demás ella era rara. Incluso ella se consideraba así a veces, porque, para ser sinceros, una persona que dura todo el día dibujando, escuchando música o leyendo, sin importar el momento o dónde esté, que prefiera quedarse en casa en lugar de salir con sus amigos y que es demasiado tímida, no podría decirse que es 'normal' en un pequeño pueblo como lo es Forks._

"_Ignora todo lo que dice Emmett, Bella, él está completamente loco" dijo Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella "Cambiando de tema, ¡adivinen quienes son novios ahora!"_

"_¿Quienes?" preguntó Bella, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie al mismo tiempo._

"_Edward y Tanya, ¿pueden creerlo?" Alice chilló._

"_¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ellos siquiera se conocían?" respondió Rosalie._

"_Bueno, al parecer sí…"_

_Bella decidió dejar de escuchar lo que estaban hablando porque simplemente no le importaba._

_Hace un tiempo ella se enteró que Edward es uno de los que hablaba mal de ella por no poder exponer. Unos compañeros de clases estaban hablando sobre eso y ella escuchó. Desde ese momento le empezó a caer mal Edward, porque ni él ni nadie sabían lo que ella sentía cuando se paraba frente al salón y simplemente no podía decir nada. Bella no iba a dejar que comentarios estúpidos como los que supuestamente hacía Edward sobre ella le importaran.-_

_-Bella estaba sentada al lado de un árbol en el patio de la escuela mientras todos estaban en el almuerzo. Estaba dibujando y escuchando música, pero la verdad no podía concentrarse porque frente a ella estaban Edward y Tanya comiendo juntos. Estaban lejos de ella pero se podían ver claramente desde donde ella estaba. Bella no podía dejar de mirarlos porque a ella le parecía que eran demasiado tiernos uno con el otro. La forma que Edward miraba a Tanya, la forma que Tanya a veces lo abrazaba o le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla o sus labios, como se notaba que se divertían pasando el tiempo juntos._

_Bella había pensado que Edward era una persona fría y demasiado seria y había pensado que Tanya era una perra, pero verlos actuar juntos como pareja le hacía pensar todo lo contrario, aunque sabía que Edward sí era frio y serio y que Tanya sí era una perra._

_Ella no entendía como ellos se llevaban bien como pareja si eran tan diferentes uno del otro.-_

_-2013_

_Estaban todos en el laboratorio de química. Bella odiaba esta materia, sobre todo al profesor. Este profesor es uno de los pocos que son 'crueles' con ella. Él no entendía cómo Bella era incapaz de hablar frente a todos si ha estudiado con todos ellos durante muchos años._

_Bella entró al salón y se dirigió a su asiento, segunda mesa, al lado de Jessica, una de sus amigas y al lado de Jasper, uno de sus amigos._

_El profesor salió del salón un momento y todos comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, pero la voz que más se escuchaba era la voz de Emmett._

"… _como el papá de Edward, ese señor siempre carga un botella de whisky, yo creo que todo lo que hace lo hace estando ebrio y…" estaba hablando Emmett cuando de repente se escucha un fuerte sonido, seguido de alguien gritando._

"_Maldición Emmet, cierra tu maldita boca" Se hizo un silencio en todo el salón y todos voltearon la vista a la mesa de al lado para ver a Edward._

_Bella miró al frente y se encontró con un Edward rojo de la ira y tenía sus manos en puños, apretándolos fuertemente intentando controlarse._

"_Edward, lo siento, yo no quise decirlo así, yo solo…" decía Emmett rápidamente._

"_Emmett, sólo deja de hablar, tienes que aprender a cerrar tu maldita boca" le dijo alguien._

_Bella no quitaba su mirada de Edward. Ella estaba mirando cada expresión de él._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Bella supo que Edward no era tan frio como ella suponía.-_

Y los recuerdos siguen y siguen.

Bella recordó también cuando en un clase de historia, el profesor se dio cuenta que el trabajo de Edward y Tyler estaban iguales y el profesor dijo que les pondría 01 a los dos si no decían quien se copió de quien. Edward se levantó y le explicó todo al profesor, le dijo que había sido él y le explicó por qué. Bella consideró esa acción como valiente y honesto.

También recordó cuando todos estaban en un campamento de la escuela y Renne, la mamá de Bella, iba a buscar a Bella y a unos compañeros más y Edward también quería irse, de hecho, Esme, la madre de Edward, había llamada a Renne pidiéndole el favor de llevar a Edward también. Edward decidió quedarse porque no quería dejar sola a Tanya, su novia. Bella pensó que eso fue 'tierno' de su parte.

Recordó las pequeñas y cortas charlas interesantes que ambos tenían sobre bandas de música que a ambos les gustaban; la sesión de fotos de graduación, él estaba con un traje de vestir y se veía 'hermoso'. Ella quería una foto con él para tenerla de recuerdo, pero ellos apenas hablaban y ella pensó que sería demasiado raro pedírsela.

Recordó cuando para practicar sus dibujos estaba dibujando los ojos de algunos de sus compañeros de clases. Le llegó a Edward preguntándole si podría dibujar su ojo y Edward le dijo que sí, mientras le tomaba la foto con su teléfono lo único que pensaba era en lo hermoso que era su ojo. Bella nunca se había esmerado tanto en que un dibujo le quedará tan perfecto. Y el ojo de Edward había quedado perfecto. Y, por supuesto, había guardado la foto del ojo de Edward como recuerdo.

Bella suspiró otra vez y sonrió tontamente, burlándose de ella misma.

Después de todo, después de todas las veces que había dicho que le caía mal, ella terminó enamorándose de Edward Cullen.

Ella nunca había entendido por qué él llamaba tanto su atención, ella nunca lo entendió hasta que se admitió a ella misma que él le gustaba. Luego de todos los comentarios de Alice, Rosalie o Angela que decían que a ella le gustaba Edward, Bella no tuvo más opción que comenzar a considerar que eso era cierto, y así fue como con el tiempo ella descubrió que no sólo le gustaba, ella estaba enamorada de Edward.

Ella siempre quiso saber más sobre él, ella fantaseaba con él con que al menos fueran amigos y siempre quería estar cerca de él. Ella siempre estaba mirándolo y notaba cosas de él que nadie más notaba, como que él es una buena persona, él no muestra demasiado como es en realidad, él es mejor persona de lo que muestra. Por supuesto que también tiene cosas malas, como que es maleducado a veces, un poco insensible, arrogante, demasiado sarcástico, es frio.

Pero los sentimientos de Bella por Edward eran tan fuertes que las imperfecciones de Edward no importaban. Edward llamó la atención de ella desde el principio.

Recordar todo eso la hacía sentir mal porque recordaba que ya se había graduado, y aunque ella estaba feliz por eso, también estaba triste porque sabía que no vería más a Edward. Ella al menos se conformaba con verlo todos los días en sus clases, pero ya no podría hacer eso. Él quería estudiar en Seattle y ella quería irse a Francia a estudiar arte.

Ella quería que Edward apareciera en esa fiesta, que estuviera ahí, quería verlo al menos por 3 segundos. Ella había imaginado un montón de veces que esa noche ella tendría el valor suficiente para despedirse de él como ella quería despedirse de él: un beso. Ella había imaginado mandar todo a la mierda y simplemente besarlo. Ella sabía que nunca se atrevería a hacer eso, pero le gustaba imaginárselo.

Bella volvió a suspirar y llevó sus manos a su cara, demostrando cansancio.

'_Ya basta, Bella'_ se dijo a sí misma.

Dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta y se encontró con Edward mirándola fijamente.

"Me gustaría saber en qué pensabas. Parecía bastante importante porque tengo como 10 minutos aquí y estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no lo habías notado." Dijo Edward.

Bella se sonrojó y bajó su mirada. Edward camino lentamente hacia ella. Bella alzó su mirada para poder verlo. No podía creer que estuviese ahí frente a ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose hasta que Bella se volvió a sonrojar y apartó la mirada de él. Estaba nerviosa y sentía su respiración demasiado acelerada.

Iba a caminar hacia la salida de la terraza para volver a la fiesta cuando la voz de Edward la detuvo.

"Bella, espera." Bella lo miró.

"Dime."

Edward simplemente se acercó más a ella. Bella lo miró con confusión y Edward alzó un poco sus labios, medio sonriendo, Bella apartó la vista.

"Edward, ¿qué…?" Pero entonces Bella volvió a mirarlo y se encontró con que Edward estaba mirando sus labios. La respiración de Bella comenzó a acelerarse.

'_Edward no va a besarme, ¿o sí?'_

"Edward…" susurró y Edward colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de ella y posó sus labios en los de ella.

Sus labios estaban juntos y se sentían bien, demasiado bien.

Bella sintió que Edward estaba moviendo sus labios pero ella no podía moverse, estaba en shock. Al sentir que Edward separaba sus labios de los de ella, esta vez fue ella quien unió sus labios y esta vez sí respondió al beso. Edward llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, acercándola más cerca de él y automáticamente Bella llevó sus brazos al cuello de él.

Ella estaba nerviosa pero se sentía bien. Ambos movían sus labios con timidez y ternura y su respiración estaba faltando pero a ellos parecía no importarle.

No les importaba nada. Solo el beso.

Cuando su respiración no aguantaba más, se separaron y se miraron. Ambos sonrieron.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba pasando pero se sentían bien.

"¡Edward!" se escuchó la voz de Jasper a lo lejos.

Edward volteó hacia las escaleras, sin separarse de Bella, y apareció Jasper.

"¡Aquí estás! Llevo horas buscándote, ya es tarde, ya deberíamos estar via al aeropuerto" dijo Jasper rápidamente, ignorando la presencia de Bella "Oh, hola Bella…" los miró a ambos, alzó una ceja y les sonrió "Lamento mucho si interrumpí pero, en serio, Edward, debemos irnos."

"En un momento voy" respondió.

Jasper caminó hacia la salida y Edward esperó hasta que saliera para volver a unir sus labios con los de Bella una vez más.

"Adiós, Bella" dijo al separarse.

"Adios, Edward" susurró.

Edward se separó de ella y caminó hacia la salida de la terraza, abrió la puerta y antes de salir miró a Bella. Le sonrió, Bella le sonrió de vuelta y luego él cruzó la puerta.

Ambos sabían que esa era la última vez que se verían. Edward estaría dos semanas de viaje y Bella en una semana se iría a Francia a estudiar.

Pero Bella no se sentía mal, al contrario, estaba feliz porque al menos vio a Edward antes de irse. Edward la besó. Eso era suficiente para ella estar feliz, aunque no sabía por qué Edward había hecho eso.

Lo que siente por él es hermoso, su primer amor, el que nunca se olvida. Tal vez Bella no experimento su 'primer amor' como normalmente se experimenta, pero estaba segura que lo iba a recordar siempre.

Y se habían besado.

Bella sonrió y caminó hacia la salida para volver a la fiesta.

**FIN**


End file.
